tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 14
* Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=20 |released=October 11, 2010 - November 8, 2010 |previous=Season 13 |next=Season 15}} The fourteenth season of Thomas & Friends first aired on television in October 2010 in the UK and between November 2010 and January 2011 in the US. There were twenty episodes, all of which were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes Songs * All You Need * Sir Topham Hatt Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Allicia Botti * Mr. Bubbles * The Two Bakers * The Railway Inspector * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Schoolchildren * A Dockyard Workman * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Lady Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * The Mayor of Sodor * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * The Duchess of Boxford * Stanley * Henrietta * Big Mickey * Jem Cole * Mr. Percival * The Dairy Manager * The Photographer * The Engineer * The Tree Specialists * The Bird Watcher * The Teacher * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Maithwaite stationmaster * The Knapford stationmaster * Pansy * The Duke of Boxford * Santa Claus Characters Introduced * Scruff * The Island Inspector * The Laundry Lady * Sodor United Football Team * The Search and Rescue Manager Half Hour Format When season 14 aired on PBS Kids in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK, each broadcast aired two episodes, a song and a Down at the Station segment. Clever Ideas * Thomas' Tall Friend * Song: Roll Along * Down at the Station: Coal * James in the Dark Helpful Friends * Charlie and Eddie * Toby and the Whistling Woods Safe and Sound * Henry's Health and Safety * Song: Go, Go Thomas * Henry's Magic Box Special Jobs * Diesel's Special Delivery * Song: Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version) * Pingy Pongy Pick Up Being Happy with Me * Being Percy * Victor Says Yes Busy Days * Thomas' Crazy Day * Song: Sir Topham Hatt * Down at the Station: Evening * Thomas and the Snowman Party Playing with Friends * Jumping Jobi Wood * Song: Misty Island Rescue * Down at the Station: The Workmen * Thomas and Scruff Sounds and Smells * O the Indignity * Song: Roll Along * Down at the Station: Points * Pop Goes Thomas Listening and Learning * Thomas in Charge * Song: Sir Topham Hatt * Down at the Station: The End of the Line * Jitters and Japes Winter Delights * Merry Misty Island * Song: Misty Island Rescue * Down at the Station: Diesel Engines * Merry Winter Wish Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Harold, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt and Mr. Bubbles * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Bash, Scruff, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, the Railway Inspector, the Dockyard Worker, the Island Inspector and the Blonde-haired Boy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Laundry Lady, the Ginger-haired Boy and the Schoolchildren * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry and Bert * Jules de Jongh as Allicia Botti US and CAN * Michael Brandon as the narrator, Diesel and Mr. Bubbles * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, Scruff, 'Arry, Bert, Harold, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Rocky and the Railroad Inspector * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Allicia Botti, the Laundry Lady and the Schoolchildren * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Keith Wickham as Salty, Captain and Dowager Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Charlie, Ferdinand, Cranky and the Island Inspector Trivia * This season marks the first for a few things: ** 'Arry, Bert and Jem Cole's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first season in which Jo Jordan is the creative producer. ** The first season not to feature the Troublesome Trucks, as none of the trucks in this season have faces. ** The first season to have episodes written by Jessica Sandys Clarke. * Although originally broadcast in 2010, episodes one to eight, seventeen, and twenty have a copyright of 2009, meaning this season was made in production in 2009 before it aired in television worldwide in 2010. * This marks the last of a few things: ** This was Sharon Miller's last season as creative producer. ** The last season to have episodes written by Mark Robertson, Miranda Larson, and Louise Kramskoy. * This is also the only season to have episodes written by Denise Cassar, Mark Daydy, and Rachel Dawson. External link * SiF's interviews with Keith Wickham and Ben Small de:Staffel 14 es:Temporada 14 he:העונה הארבע עשרה pl:Seria 14 zh:第14季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons Category:Season 14 episodes